


Messy Advances

by peachcitt



Series: the inherent homoeroticism of going to college [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Minor Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mutual Pining, Past Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Recreational Drug Use, because ya know that’s what kids these days do right?, clown to clown communication, i literally do not know what else to say other than these boys. they are dumb and they are in love, idiots to lovers, it’s weed they smoke weed for a little bit, listen.......they are just so dumb, smoke weed and get homoerotic with their homies?, so so dumb, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcitt/pseuds/peachcitt
Summary: “Hey,” Sokka said.“Hey,” Zuko said back.“Can we kiss?”orsokka and zuko break up with their girlfriends ft. the inherent homoeroticism of.......kissing your homie
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: the inherent homoeroticism of going to college [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836976
Comments: 136
Kudos: 1372
Collections: atla <3





	Messy Advances

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :)

In retrospect, Zuko’s relationship with Mai had been weird from the start. They turned sixteen and then suddenly both of their families were trying to set them up, and Zuko had hated it so much that he just gave in. Zuko had asked Mai to be his girlfriend for the express purpose of shutting up her mom and his dad, and she’d said “sure, whatever.”

They slapped on the titles “boyfriend” and “girlfriend” and then just hung out a little more often than usual. They’d kissed a couple of times just for the hell of it, and they’d even told each other they loved each other. And when Zuko told her he was moving across the country for college, Mai had said “good for you” and that was that.

So, like, it wasn’t exactly a  _ surprise  _ when after four and a half years of dating half-heartedly, Mai flew across the country to tell him she was a lesbian and they should probably break up. He’d been more surprised by the fact that it didn’t even hurt to end the relationship. They spent the rest of the weekend she was there doing what they always did - hanging out, lounging around. 

She’d told him about her roommate over at her university - Ty Lee, the girl she was in love with. Zuko wished her the best, and then she flew back home. And it was fine.

Three weeks later, Zuko’s best friend Sokka and his girlfriend, Suki, broke up. They’d been together for two years.

So now they were laying in Sokka’s room in the frat house, smoking. The fans were on and the window was open, but there was still a generous haze in the room, and Zuko was feeling far and away and quite nice. Sokka had made a breakup playlist two hours after he and Suki had ended things, and said playlist was playing on his phone speaker in the middle of the room, next to Zuko’s head.

“Are you, like…” Zuko waved his hand around. “Sad about it?”

Sokka propped his feet up on the head of his bed, letting his arm fall over the edge of the mattress. He stared up at the ceiling and took a drag from his blunt. “Like… sort of?” he said, vaguely.

“Oh,” Zuko said. “Well. Good for you. Or bad for you. You know, depending.”

“Don’t know yet,” Sokka said with a small shrug. “It’s just kind of…” He trailed off, waving his hand around. “You know.”

“Sure.”

“Yeah.”

They were quiet for a while. Sokka’s breakup playlist continued playing. 

“I just think,” Sokka said, sitting up and looking over at Zuko. “I just think it’s been done for a while, you know?”

“Has it?” Zuko asked. Ever since they got together, Sokka and Suki had always been the envy of couples everywhere. They were both hot as hell, and Sokka always looked at Suki like she was the best thing since, like, the Big Bang. 

“It has,” Sokka said, nodding vigorously. “We haven’t had a lot of time for each other lately ‘cause she’s been really busy being president of the Warriors, and, like, that’s great, love that for her, you know? And when we  _ did  _ get together, there wasn’t, like, a big spark anymore, you know?”

“Uh,” Zuko said.

“And you know I love her, she’s the best, truly.”

“Of course.”

“But like I don’t know if I  _ love  _ her, love her, you know?”

“Yeah.”

“And I don’t think she  _ love  _ loves me either.”

“Oh. Okay.” Zuko pushed himself up into a sitting position, crossing his legs and looking up at Sokka. “So, like, you’re okay? Like, uh, emotionally?”

“Dunno. Probably.” Sokka shifted his gaze to the side, seeming to think for a second. Zuko imagined he could see the gears turning inside of his brain. “I mean, I’m gonna miss some stuff.”

Zuko tilted his head to the side. “What stuff?”

Sokka shrugged. “Like.” He turned his gaze back to Zuko, and their eyes caught on each other. “Kissing. And stuff.”

Zuko blinked. “Oh.”

Something about that made Sokka laugh - a stupid, giggly sort of laugh that made Zuko laugh along, too. They laughed for probably longer than strictly necessary, and then Sokka looked back at Zuko. “Don’t you miss that kind of stuff? With Mai?”

This made Zuko laugh again. “I think the last time I kissed Mai was, like, two years ago.”

“Dude,” Sokka said, snorting out another ugly laugh. “You and Mai were so weird.”

“Well, she  _ is _ a lesbian, so.”

“That’s very true,” Sokka said, and then they were laughing again because it was the funniest thing in the world that Zuko dated a lesbian for four and a half years. That shit’s basically comedy for kings, or something.

And then they weren’t laughing anymore, and Sokka was looking at him, hazy and soft. “You should miss kissing, though,” he said, and Zuko raised his eyebrows.

“Should I?” he asked because he’d never really kissed someone and have it be worth missing. Kisses with Mai were always chaste and sweet. Nice, but not memorable.

Sokka shrugged. “It’s nice. I like it. I miss it already.”

“Huh,” Zuko said. And maybe if he wasn’t high, he would’ve been sad about the fact that he’d never had an earth-shattering kiss that made him miss kissing when he wasn’t doing it.

“Hey,” Sokka said.

“Hey,” Zuko said back.

“Can we kiss?”

Sokka was looking at him, soft and gentle, and Zuko knew he could probably say no. But it was one of those rare times where Sokka’s hair was down, and it was framing his nice, chiseled face so nicely, and his eyes were very blue, and Zuko was thinking at half the speed than normal. 

Maybe if he wasn’t high, he would’ve thought it through, maybe even  _ over _ thought it through, and he would’ve said no.

“Sure.”

“Cool.”

Sokka climbed off his bed, snuffing out his blunt in the ashtray resting by his phone, and Zuko did the same. And then Sokka was sitting down across from him, and Zuko was thinking  _ wait am I actually going to kiss my best friend? Just because he asked? What the fuck? _

And then Sokka reached out and placed his hand on Zuko’s cheek, tracing a gentle line under his scarred eye, and Zuko thought  _ hell yeah I’m gonna kiss my best friend just because he asked. What the fuck. _

“I’m going to blow your mind,” Sokka said, voice soft and gentle even with that stupid grin on his face as he leaned in.

“Yeah, right,” Zuko scoffed, and then Sokka’s lips were on his.

And it was… fine. Just lips on lips. Not mind-blowing, for sure. No more than what he’d done with Mai - so, sure, it was nice, but it was just fine.

Sokka moved his hand so that his thumb and pointer finger were bracketing Zuko’s ear, and he tilted his face just so, and he did something with his tongue, and Zuko thought  _ huh. _

For pretty much his entire life, Zuko imagined himself to be a pretty reserved sort of person. He kind of  _ had  _ to be with his shitty dad and everything, but even outside of having one of the worst fathers ever to exist, Zuko never really even thought about going all out in terms of affection. And there had been Mai, which didn’t necessarily do anything to change that perspective. He genuinely thought that was just how he was. And he was totally fine with that.

But then Sokka scraped his teeth against his lip in a way that was bewilderingly hot, and Zuko thought  _ fuck that, actually,  _ and he grabbed Sokka’s face and proceeded to get embarrassingly messy about the whole ordeal.

He was using his tongue and his teeth and he was probably pulling on Sokka’s hair to the point of pain, but judging by the way Sokka was enthusiastically returning Zuko’s messy advances with messy advances of his own, Zuko didn’t think he minded much.

When they pulled away from each other for air - because, strangely enough, kissing felt nearly akin to, like, fucking cardio, or something - Sokka’s eyes were very dilated, and he was breathing hard. And Zuko thought  _ I get it. I was just doing it, and I miss it already.  _

Given the fact that Zuko had spent the past however-many-minutes not thinking too hard and blaming the weed, he decided to not think too hard and blame the weed as he leaned in and rubbed his nose along Sokka’s cheek, taking in shaky breaths and closing his eyes.

Sokka breathed out a laugh. Zuko could feel it on his cheek. Distantly, Zuko was aware that Sokka’s breakup playlist was still playing.

“Mind blowing?” Sokka asked.

“Shut the fuck,” Zuko said, and Sokka copied Zuko’s motion of nosing along his cheek. 

“You wanna make me?” Sokka asked, the words all quiet and playful, and Zuko didn’t even think twice. 

He kissed him again.

  
  


\---

  
  


Zuko stared at his laptop screen. His leg bounced up and down. The cursor blinked at him. He glanced over at his textbook, eyes skimming over a sentence he’d underlined. He looked back at his laptop screen, wrote a couple of words that he immediately erased.

Letting out a low groan, he leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling.

As was the case lately, his mind drifted toward Sokka. Or, less drifted and more like ‘made a bee-line to.’ 

He closed his eyes.

They’d had a full on make out session nearly a week ago, and after they’d managed to pull away from each other Sokka had said “that was fun” and then they’d high fived, and then Zuko had gone back to his apartment and fell asleep for, like, six hours. When he woke up, his mouth had that weird taste it always did after he got high or took a nap at a weird time but worse since he did  _ both  _ of those things, consecutively, and he’d forgotten about kissing Sokka until he’d seen him the next day at the dining hall.

And they’d acted fine, normal enough. Zuko had stared at Sokka’s mouth the whole time they ate, though, but that was to be expected.

But now Zuko couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Because it felt good. Because he wanted to do it again.

Opening his eyes, he grabbed his phone and his earbuds from his bag, putting in his earbuds and calling Mai.

She answered on the third ring, her face popping up on his screen all disgruntled. “What do you want.”

“Hello to you, too,” Zuko said, and she rolled her eyes.

“I’m kind of busy,” she said, and Zuko raised his eyebrows. A pretty girl with her hair in a braid pushed Mai to the side, taking up most of the screen and grinning widely.

“Oh! So  _ you’re  _ Zuko,” she said, smiling at him. “Nice to meet you, Zuko!”

“Uh. Nice to meet you, too?”

Mai’s hand appeared on the girl’s face, pushing her out of frame. Mai came back on screen, her disgruntled expression all soft and happy. “Ty Lee,” she said as explanation, and Zuko smiled.

“Oh, so you’re on a date?”

“For your information, yes,” Mai replied. “And you’re interrupting it.”

“We’re getting boba!” Ty Lee said, pushing herself on screen and showing Zuko her pink-colored drink with the boba at the bottom. “Have you ever had it?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty great,” Zuko said, and Ty Lee’s eyes lit up.

“Isn’t it? Oh, I just  _ love  _ trying out new flavors. Like, you know those places that have a bunch of wild flavors other than the classic? I love that!” She paused to take a sip of her drink. “This flavor is really great, you should try it if there’s a place near you that has it - it’s a strawberry and mango cream blend, I think, with maybe something else in it; I can’t remember. Oh, and I got it with the classic tapioca pearls, but I really do like the popping kind, too-”

“Ty,” Mai said, and Ty Lee looked over at Mai, whose face looked the most relaxed and content Zuko had ever seen it. “Zuko only calls when he has a reason.”

_ “Oh,” _ Ty Lee said, drawing the word out. She turned back to Zuko. “What’s wrong, Zuko?”

“Mai, you’re making me sound like a horrible friend,” Zuko said, and Mai shrugged.

“I only call when I have a reason. Nothing wrong with that. So what’s up.”

Zuko sighed, looking around the library. There were only a few people around since it was around dinner time, and the people that were around had their headphones. He looked back to Mai and Ty Lee. “So, uh, do you remember Sokka?”

“Your weird frat boy friend?” Mai asked, raising her eyebrows. “Sure.”

“I.” Zuko closed his eyes. Made a few noises in the back of his throat. Opened his eyes. Sighed. “We sort of kissed.”

_ “Oh!”  _ Ty Lee exclaimed, pushing herself close to the camera.  _ “Who  _ is this Sokka guy and what exactly happened? Tell. Us.  _ Everything.” _

Zuko rubbed his hand over his face. “He’s my best friend. He’s an electrical engineering major? And, uh.” He let out a groan, dropping his face onto his laptop keyboard, shifting his face so that he could look into the camera of his phone. “He broke up with his girlfriend last week. We got high, and he told me he was gonna miss kissing. And then he. Well we. You know.” He made a few vague gestures with his hands.

“Cool,” Mai said.

“That’s  _ so  _ fun!” Ty Lee said, clapping her hands together. “Was it good?”

Zuko covered his eyes.

_ “OMG!  _ I love that for you!” Zuko figured Ty Lee was probably the only person on earth who could say ‘OMG’ out loud and not sound like a dumbass. He’d known her for perhaps all of three minutes and knew this deep in his heart. 

“So, like, are y’all a thing now?” Mai asked, and Zuko felt his cheeks heat up against his will.

“Of course not, what the fuck.”

“What do you mean of course not?” Mai asked, and Zuko uncovered his eyes, looking quizzically at her. She made a face at him like she thought he was being an idiot. “Aren’t you, like, super in love with him?”

_ “What?”  _ Zuko said, sitting bolt upright. “What the fuck?”

Ty Lee offered a chorus of ‘aw’s. Mai stared at him.

“What the fuck,” she said, and Zuko squinted at her. “I thought you just, like, weren’t telling me because you were shy or something,” she said, and Zuko dragged a hand over his face. What the fuck. “You mean you actually didn’t know?”

“Sorry, but  _ what the fuck.” _

“Zuko, you talked about him all the time when we were together,” Mai said, talking all slow like this would help her words dig into his brain properly. “Whenever I visited, you’d always want us to hang out with him and his girlfriend. You’d get all weird and soft when you’d look at him.” She paused for a second, shaking her head a little. “I just thought you weren’t saying anything because he was in a relationship.”

_ “We  _ were in a relationship,” Zuko reminded her, and she made another  _ you’re being an idiot  _ face.

“It doesn’t count because I only agreed to date you to shut my mom up. Also I’m a lesbian. Also I thought you were gay and needed a cover story.”

Zuko blinked. He held his hands up. “Hold on. What the fuck. You thought I was  _ gay?” _

Mai threw her hands up. “Well, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know! Maybe!”

“Okay, so what’s the problem?”

“Well, I don’t know, Mai,” Zuko said extremely sarcastically, rolling his eyes, “maybe my entire view of the world has been turned on it’s” - he brought up the microphone of his earbuds up to his mouth -  _ “fucking  _ head. I kissed my best  _ fucking  _ friend a week ago, and now I’m being told I’m  _ fucking  _ gay, so, like,  _ fuck.” _

“It’ll be alright, Zuko,” Ty Lee said, smiling gently at him. “This sounds really confusing right now, but if you take some time to meditate on yourself and how the universe made you and directs you, I think things will start to get a little clearer. I recommend yoga.”

If literally any other person said that kind of bullshit to him, Zuko would’ve probably had to be held back from throwing a punch. But coming from Ty Lee, it sounded weirdly genuine.

He gave her the best smile he could, considering. “Thanks, Ty Lee.”

“No problem!” she said, grinning at him. “I can get Mai to give me your number, and I can send you some  _ great  _ beginner’s yoga tutorials that really help center you.”

“Sounds great.”

Mai nudged Ty Lee out of the frame, looking at Zuko with concerned eyes. “Listen, Zuko, I didn’t mean to confuse you or anything,” she said quietly. “And really, that’s just what I think, not what’s actually true, you know? I could be wrong.”

Zuko sighed, looking up at the ceiling. Sokka’s bright blue eyes, smooth skin, charming laugh, dumb jokes, sincere smile - all of it flashed through his head.

“The thing is, Mai, I don’t think you are.”

  
  


\---

  
  


Just as promised, Ty Lee began to text him recommendations for beginner’s yoga tutorials. She also texted him reminders to drink water and to, like, eat fruit and stuff. At least once a day he got a picture of a flower she thought was pretty. It was entirely baffling and fitting that she and Mai were dating.

And, to be fair, Zuko tried out yoga to try and center himself, or whatever Ty Lee had said. After his daily workouts, he found a secluded corner of the gym to do some basic yoga, and it actually felt pretty okay. He didn’t know if he felt centered and more sure about his place in the universe/with Sokka, but he did feel less stressed about classes, which was nice.

What was also nice was actively choosing to have total zero thoughts in his head each time he and Sokka ended up stumbling into each other’s rooms, lips crashing into teeth and tongue, hands grappling for clothes and skin alike.

Not that they ever took it farther than sloppy kisses on bare chests, but the desire was there. That much was obvious on both sides.

So, like, everything was fine. It was fine.

But also Zuko couldn’t stop thinking about Sokka. Because he was in stupid love with him.

God.

What the fuck.

And now here they were here again, kissing lazily on Zuko’s shitty mattress, and Zuko’s head was entirely empty except for the way Sokka’s fingers were running through his hair, his lips moving softly against Zuko’s.

At least the first time it happened, he could blame himself for being high. The second, third, fourth, fifth and nearly all the rest after that, he’d been entirely sober. So had Sokka. They were just. Friends. Who kissed sometimes.

Friends who kissed  _ really nice _ for  _ extended periods of time.  _

Zuko rolled over on top of Sokka, tracing a finger along the sharp line of Sokka’s jaw. “Thought you said you had a report to do,” he said, and Sokka raised an eyebrow.

“You’re the one making me not do it,” he said, his fingernails scratching pleasantly, absently, on Zuko’s biceps.

“Fuck off, you started kissing me first,” Zuko said, and Sokka grinned. He traced lines with his fingers up Zuko’s arms and shoulders before wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down until they were nose-to-nose. “Just to distract yourself from starting it,” Zuko finished, voice catching in his throat.

He felt his stupid feelings rise up at the back of his throat. Sokka was unfairly beautiful.

“Yeah, and I’m about to do it again,” Sokka said, leaning up and catching Zuko’s lips with his.

Zuko made a noise of disappointment, but he didn’t pull away, letting himself get lost in the feeling. And then Sokka was wrapping a leg around his and flipping them over, bracketing Zuko with his forearms. Zuko could feel him trying not to smile against his lips.

“Fucker,” Zuko murmured, quite fondly, and then Sokka did smile, and it was kind of a miracle to feel it happen, right up against his mouth. God. What the fuck.

Almost as if in retaliation, Sokka did a certain  _ thing  _ with his hips, and Zuko made a strangled noise in the back of his throat that he would’ve been embarrassed about if anyone other than Sokka had heard. He tugged on Sokka’s hair, and Sokka moved his lips away from Zuko’s mouth, humming against his throat.

“Report,” Zuko reminded.

Sokka groaned, letting his full weight fall onto Zuko, resting his head in the crook of his neck. “You’re a jerk and you suck so much.”

And maybe he tried to spend as much of his time with Sokka trying not to think, but it’s not like he could stop the rush of affection that flooded him. He smiled, leaning his head back on the pillows and running a hand through Sokka’s hair.

“I’m a jerk who’s making sure you pass your classes.”

“If I don’t turn in this report, I can still get a B in the class. I’ve done the math,” Sokka said into his throat.

“Since when have you ever been satisfied with a B in one of your classes?” Zuko asked, and Sokka mumbled something unintelligible into his skin. “What was that?”

“I said I hate you,” he said, sitting up and giving Zuko and peck on the lips before getting off him and grabbing his backpack.

“I hate you, too,” Zuko said, and they flicked each other off.

  
  


\---

  
  


“You’re basically already dating,” Mai said, rolling her eyes. 

“I found his Instagram the other day,” Ty Lee said, popping on screen, pink nail polish bottle in hand. “He’s cute! And he posts about you  _ so  _ often. What do you think of this color?”

“It’s nice,” Zuko said with a shrug, and Ty Lee turned back to Mai.

“Zuko thinks it’s nice,” she said pointedly.

“Doesn’t mean I’m letting you put it on me,” Mai replied. And Ty Lee pouted. Zuko saw Mai’s face start to soften. He laughed. She turned to him, narrowing her eyes. “Ask him out already,” she said, and then she ended the call.

  
  


\---

  
  


It’s not like when they ended up all over each other in Zuko’s shitty red 2001 Honda Civic Zuko intended on confessing his love. In fact, his shitty red 2001 Honda Civic was probably the  _ least  _ romantic place to confess love. It had weird stains in it from events unknown, it had a funky smell that could not be masked no matter how many of those car fresheners shaped like trees he tried to use, and the AC only worked while it was driving. And they were currently parked, so it was basically a metal piece of junk that managed to capture all of the intensity of the sun while still being parked under the shade.

So, like, Zuko was sweating so much it was on the verge of disgusting. Sokka was also sweating profusely, but Zuko didn’t find anything disgusting about that despite the fact that he probably should’ve.

Still, though, with all the kissing and the touching and his fucking piece of shit useless car, Zuko felt like he might die, so he pulled away from Sokka and rested his sweaty forehead against the steering wheel where the faux leather or whatever shit beige plastic had worn off.

“Who’s fucking shit brain idea was it to make out in the parking lot of a fucking iHop,” he groaned, banging his head once on the steering wheel. “In  _ my  _ shitbox garbage car. What the fuck.”

Sokka leaned his head against the side of Zuko’s seat, letting out a breathless laugh. “It was yours, you fuck.”

And, oh yeah, it was. They’d gotten brunch -  _ brunch  _ \- at the iHop whose parking lot they were currently inhabiting, and they’d climbed into Zuko’s shitty red 2001 Honda Civic to head back to campus, and Sokka had looked at him in a certain way, and Zuko had immediately cleared every single one of his thoughts from his head and leaned over to give him just a little peck. Which soon turned into sweating so hard and so much that he was fairly certain he was adding more weird sweat stains onto the driver’s seat of this godforsaken car.

“God,” Zuko said, turning his head to look back at Sokka. “I’m literally such a fucking dumbass.”

“Yeah,” Sokka said, and they’d looked at each other, and then Sokka’s eyes had been all soft and he’d said, “I love you,” and Zuko had been absolutely fucking floored by this new development but his mouth moved on his own without his brain thinking too hard, and so he’d just said, “I love you, too,” and now they were just staring at each other.

“What,” Sokka said.

“What the fuck do you mean what _ did you just say you loved me?”  _ Zuko asked because his brain was starting to catch up and literally what the fuck.

“What about you?” Sokka said, sitting up straight and gesturing wildly to him. “What the fuck did  _ you  _ just say?”

“That I love you, fucker,” Zuko said, sitting up straight, too and slapping down Sokka’s wildly gesturing arms. “But I said it after you said- after you said.” He stopped. Breathed. Thought. They both dropped their arms and stared at each other for a moment. “You love me?” Zuko asked, voice way more quiet and vulnerable than he thought it would be.

“Yeah,” Sokka said, just as quiet and vulnerable. “I love you.”

Zuko let out a long breath, running his hands through his hair. “I thought. I thought you were just. I don’t know. Kissing me because it was convenient.”

Sokka let out a startled sort of laugh. “I thought that was what  _ you  _ were doing.”

“But you’re the one that asked. That first time.”

Sokka leaned his head against the headrest, a quiet sort of smile pulling at his lips. “Because I wanted to kiss you. Because I was already in love with you.”

“Uh?” Zuko said, intelligently.

“That’s why Suki and I broke up. She told me I really needed to figure out that I was in love with you.”

“Oh.” Zuko smiled. “Mai told me the same thing. A couple weeks after we broke up.”

They stared at each other. Smiled.

“Idiot,” Sokka said, and he leaned forward, bumping his sweaty forehead against Zuko’s.

“Dumbass,” Zuko said.

They held hands on the way back to campus.

**Author's Note:**

> genuinely? there are no words
> 
> guess what friends it's stupid o'clock i can't believe i did this again,,, when i wake up im going to put my this fic into a 'series' with my other two zukka fics because all three of them fit into the 'dumbasses in love in college' category
> 
> peach, you ask, why have all three of your zukka fics been college aus? and to that i say to you: i do not know. college is nice. maybe it's because i miss college. i genuinely have no control over this
> 
> come find me @peachcitt on tumblr/twitter  
> tthank you for reading goodnight ily<3<3<3


End file.
